The present invention relates to a method of transmitting data in a communication system, methods of grouping and assigning a plurality of random access sequences, an apparatus of transmitting data and a communication device.
In a mobile communication system using a so-called Slotted ALOHA access procedure, there is a high probability of collisions when a plurality of communication devices try to access radio resources.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention as will be described in more detail below.
For clarity, previously identified features retain their reference indicia in subsequent drawings, where appropriate.